Hermiona szpieguje: Wojna Domów
by Karmelowy karmel
Summary: Voldemorta już nie ma, siódmy rok przed bohaterami. Notebooki i inne zabawki. FaceCzar opanowuje Hogwart, a Dean i Harry zmieniają status na "Nie-przyjaciele". Po stracie swojej ukochanej jaszczurki, Draco Malfoy wywołuje Wielką Wojnę Domową. Ron i Hermiona przeżywają burzliwy związek ze statusem "to skomplikowane", a Ginny ma straszne kłopoty. Kanon randkuje z moją wyobraźnią.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog: Jak rozpętano wojnę**

Raz. Dwa. Trzy.

Wdech. Wydech.

_Ogarnij się. Tak, właśnie ty, Granger. _

Hermiona warknęła głośno i zamaszyście zamknęła swój elektroniczny notebook. Tak, dokładnie i dosłownie. Odkąd Harry pokonał Voldemorta w wielkiej Bitwie o Hogwart, magiczny świat przeżył prawdziwe _bum_ umysłowe. Jakby śmierć najgroźniejszego czarodzieja wszechczasów odblokowała możliwości twórcze ludzi urodzonych z magicznymi mocami. Jeśli ktoś miałby ochotę zapoznać się bliżej z historią rozwoju Ministerstwa Magii i największych instytucji to powinien zapisać się na dodatkowe lekcje, albo przekupić panią Pince, by pozwoliła mu na analizowanie archiwalnych egzemplarzy Proroka Codziennego z nowinkami ze świata.

W tej chwili każdy uczeń Hogwartu posiadał skórzany notesik z magnetycznym piórem. Notes wyposażony był w lustrzany ekran i pamięć elektroniczną, by na bieżąco wprowadzać i zapisywać w niej notatki z lekcji, a także wszelkie uwagi i listy zadań oraz ważnych dat, jak szlabany, wyjścia do Hogsmeade, punktacja Pucharu Domów…Notesy podłączone są też pod Sieć Urzędowo- Społeczną i Uczniowską( w skrócie SIUSiU, pffff), co siłą rzeczy sprowadza się do popularnego portalu, jakim jest FaceCzar. Odkąd Mark Zuckerberg, legendarny twórca Facebooka poślubił Priscillę Chan, jedną z asystentek Ministra Schaklebolta, znany programista stworzył magiczną odmianę swojego portalu, która swoją drogą przyniosła takie zyski, że Priscilla już nie jest asystentką. Elektryczne notebooki bawią i uczą, z czego zadowolona jest Rada Nadzorcza Hogwartu, gdyż wyniki dorocznych egzaminów znacznie się polepszyły.

Dobra, to tak w skrócie. W każdym razie **Hermiona Granger, **uczennica siódmego roku, Gryfonka, Prefekt Naczelna Hogwartu, przewodnicząca WESZ, właścicielka Orderu Merlina Drugiej Klasy za znaczny wkład w uśmiercenie Lorda Voldemorta, (ex)dziewczyna Ronalda Weasley'a( status związku na FaceCzarze: to skomplikowane), a także Redaktor Naczelna szkolnej gazetki o wdzięcznym tytule „_Tygrysy Hogwartu"_(wcale nie wzięto pod uwagę postaci animagicznej dyrektor McGonnagall) co piętnaście minut sprawdzała swoją czarpocztę. Pracowała nad kolejnym wydaniem gazetki i ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwała na pikantne newsy i zapierające dech w piersi wydarzenia. Między innymi dlatego powierzyła kolumnę plotkarską Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil. Jej współlokatorki zdecydowanie znały się na rzeczy.

\- Okej, czas przejrzeć profile.- Mruknęła Hermiona i ponownie zalogowała się na FaceCzarze. (Hasło: RonToIdiotaAleITakGoKocham112, o jej). Jak za każdym razem na pierwszy ogień szła Dinny. Nie, to nie jest ukochana jaszczurka Dracona Malfoya, jeśli o to chodzi. Choć ona także nosi to imię.

DINNY**, **czyli Dean i Ginny, para z najdłuższym stażem, ulubieńcy „_Tygrysów Hogwartu_". Są w związku od trzech lat, odkąd Dean zaprosił ją na Bożonarodzeniowy bal zorganizowany z okazji Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na widok całuśnego zdjęcia głównego na profilu jej przyjaciela z roku. Jak większość Gryfonów, mocno kibicowała temu związkowi i gotowa była skopać każdego, kto próbował go rozwalić( co sprowadza się do niemiłej anegdotki z Padmą Patil, ale to później).

_Tak więc…trochę o najlepszych przyjaciołach Hermiony_:

**Dean Thomas,** siódmoklasista z Gryffindoru, powtarza rok, podobnie jak większość uczestników Bitwy o Hogwart. Prefekt Gryfonów, ścigający w domowej drużynie. Zajmuje czwarte miejsce na liście „Ciacha nad Ciachami" prowadzonej przez Lavender. Mugolak uwielbiający tańczyć . Wierny przyjaciel Hermiony(zaznaczył ją jako siostrę na swoim profilu, co dziwnie wygląda, gdyż jako braci oznaczył Rona, jej (nie)chłopaka, Harry'ego i Seamusa). Najrozważniejszy członek nowej grupy Huncwotów, którą tworzy ze swoimi kumplami z roku. Zakochany na zabój w Ginny Weasley i brzoskwiniowej herbacie. O dziwo wkupił się w łaski wszystkich braci Weasley, dzięki czemu nie chcą odciąć mu jego rodowych klejnotów. Najlepiej dogaduje się z Harrym, ufa mu jak mało komu. Wielokrotnie pomagali sobie i ratowali tyłki z opresji. Dostał oficjalne pozwolenie na związek z Rudą od najstarszego z jej braci. Tak więc wara od Dinny.

**Ginevra „Ginny" Weasley,** Gryfonka z siódmego roku, jako jedna z nielicznych zaliczyła egzaminy przeprowadzone przez Ministerstwo po wojnie, dzięki czemu jest w jednej klasie ze swoim bratem Ronem. Jest typem zadziornej laski, nie przebiera w słówkach. Ścigająca domowej drużyny Quidditcha. Uwielbia rockowy styl oraz gitarzystę „The Hipogryf" Bradley'a Patersona. Nie rozstaje się ze swoją broszką z limitowanej edycji fana Harpii z Holyhead. Raz na tydzień wysyła list do Gwenog Jones. Gardzi ckliwością i romantycznością, kocha Deana najmocniej na świecie. Przyjaźni się z samymi chłopakami, wyjątkiem jest jej jedyna rówieśniczka z Gryffindoru, Demelza Robins. Przeszkolona przez Freda i George'a, groźna rywalka Huncwotów w doprowadzaniu do szału woźnego. Rzuca Upiorogackiem w każdego, kto nazwie ją i Deana „tym debilnym wspólnym imieniem, które nosi także zapchlona jaszczurka tlenionego blond dupka ze Slytherinu".

Hermiona chciała już przeglądać profil Harry'ego, gdy do dormitorium dziewcząt jak burza wpadła Parvati. Zatrzymała się przed jej łóżkiem i złapała się za brzuch, łapiąc oddech.

\- Hermiono!...Nie uwierzysz!

Panna Granger spojrzała na nią z wielkim zainteresowaniem, czekając na soczystą plotkę do gazety.

\- No i?...

\- Dean i Harry….w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

\- CO?!

Parvati powachlowała sobie twarz i wypiła szklankę wody, świadomie budując niemożliwe do wytrzymania napięcie.

\- Po pierwsze: Huncwoci ukradli Malfoy'owi Dinny i wrzucili ją do pokoju profesor Trelawney. Użyła jej do sztuczki wróżenia z wnętrzności zwierząt.

\- O Merlinie….- jęknęła Hermiona.

\- Malfoy wywołał wojnę. Cały Slytherin rzucił się na Huncwotów, ale Gryfoni ich uratowali.

\- To dlaczego Dean i Harry są w szpitalu?

\- No…Pobili się.

\- Zwariowałaś? Przecież mają status braci na FaceCzarze. No i są Huncwotami.

\- Tak wiem….ale..- Parvati zacisnęła usta, ale oczy ją zdradzały. Zapowiadała się prawdziwa bomba do nowego numeru „_Tygrysów Hogwartu_".

\- Ale co? Gadaj wreszcie!

Panna Patil odetchnęła głęboko i wypluła słowa tak szybko, jakby były trujące.

\- Harry powiedział, że zakochał się w Ginny.

Histeryczny wrzask Hermiony Granger niósł się po całej wieży Gryffindoru, gdy dotarły do niej dwie rzeczy.

Nadeszła kolejna wojna, Wojna Domów. Hogwart stał się wielkim polem minowym.

No i…Gryfoni mieli znacznie poważniejszy problem. Lojalność wobec jednego z braci. Ulubiona para szkoły kontra Wybraniec.

Dean Thomas i Harry Potter staną się nie-przyjaciółmi?

W jej głowie kołatało się tylko jedno słowo: OJEJ!

Heej :D

Wiem, co to jest? Napad głupawki twórcy podczas letnich deszczowych dni? Przerwa w pracy? Jak zwał tak zwał, postanowiłam to dodać, a wy zrobicie co wam się żywnie podoba. Mogę napisać ciąg dalszy, jeśli ten pomysł miło się przyjmie ;) Takie śmiechowe opko fajnie się pisze, tym bardziej, jeśli są gigantyczne odstępstwa od kanonu ;)

To jak? Piszemy? :D

Ps. Mark Zuckerberg i jego żona nic o tym nie wiedzą, to jest tylko dla mojego użytku. Nie zamierzam nic więcej z tym robić. Więc nie zabijać, ani nie nasyłać CIA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moda na Challenge **

Kiedy profesor Snape ogłosił koniec zajęć, Hermiona jak oparzona wybiegła z lochów. Siedząca z nią Parvati musiała zbierać pogubione przez nią rzeczy. Panna Granger gryzła się sama ze sobą, czy powinna puścić temat Dean-Ginny-Harry na okładkę nowych „_Tygrysów Hogwartu"_. Reszta załogi dziennikarskiej była zdecydowanie za, ale Parvati nie przywiązywała do tego zbytniej wagi. No bo aż czwórka z nich była Gryfonami, a co za tym idzie, czuła jako taką pokusę obrony siódmoklasistów z Domu Lwa. I tak decyzja należała Hermiony, w końcu była Naczelną.

_Załoga Tygrysów według FaceCzaru:_

**Parvati Patil-** Gryfonka z najstarszego rocznika, Hinduska z urodzenia, Amerykanka z zamiłowania. Uwielbia najróżniejsze fast-foody rodem z USA, ubrania z motywem zwierzęcym . W szkolnej gazecie to głównie ona monitoruje bieżące wydarzenia. Posiadaczka genialnego zmysłu do wyłapywania pikantnych plotek. Prowadzi niemiłosiernie głośne kłótnie ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką. Jeśli na horyzoncie zobaczysz obie siostry Patil, wiedz, że grozi ci wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Współwłaścicielka rekordu na najdłuższy szlaban( cztery miesiące w lochach ze Snape'm, czyszczenie wszystkich słoi z kolorowymi glutami w środku. Powód: źle wykonane zadanie przy pomocy Seamusa Finnigana, wysadzenie pracowni eliksirów i zamienienie trójki Ślizgonów w żaby rechotające marsza żałobnego). Od roku potajemnie podkochuje się w Anthonym Goldsteinie( NUMER JEDEN na liście „Ciacha nad Ciachami").

**Grant Page- **szóstoklasista z Ravenclawu, obrońca domowej drużyny Quidditcha. Sportowy specjalista Tygrysów. Podrywa wszystkie panny metodą „na sławę", choć wcale sławny nie jest. Podpisał się niezmywalnym atramentem na nowej, markowej bluzce Pansy Parkinson, przez co Prefekt Krukonów zmuszony został do towarzyszenia mu, gdy tylko Grant zjawiał się w lochach, bardzo blisko Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Próbował poderwać Ginny Weasley, ale pożałował tego, gdy jej nowe, błyszczące rockowe buty zmaltretowały jego czułe miejsce. Od tego wydarzenia potrafi o oktawę wyżej zaśpiewać szkolny hymn na uczcie powitalnej.

**Lavender Brown- **współlokatorka Hermiony, Parvati, Ginny i Demelzy. Od Wielkiej Bitwy o Hogwart nie obcina paznokci u rąk( „Te dłonie udusiły Fenrira Greybacka, baby. Takiej broni nigdy mnie nie pozbawią."). Miłośniczka filmów rodem z Bollywood( Pierwszego września cieszy się jak dziecko, gdy Parvati oddaje jej pół swojej walizki. Czeka tylko na szkolny bal, by założyć lśniące, różowe sari). Jej główny życiowy cel to psychiczne molestowanie Seamusa Finnigana( średnio dziesięć razy dziennie dostaje od niej z liścia w twarz, a potem Lavender spisuje jego reakcje w swoim puchatym, różowym notesiku. Według niej, „czarodziejski świat czeka na niekonwencjonalne badania psychologiczne").

**Savannah Grey- **rówieśniczka Ginny Weasley ze Slytherinu, podobnie jak ona zaliczyła ministerialne egzaminy, dzięki czemu trafiły do klasy siódmej. Wrzeszcząca na wszystko co się rusza córka Przewodniczącego Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu. Obiekt niekończących się żartów w wykonaniu panny Weasley i jej Watahy Łasic. Savannah kompletnie nie zna się na dziennikarstwie, ale zapisała się do Tygrysów, bo ojciec zagroził, że jeśli nie wykaże jakiejkolwiek inicjatywy to odetnie jej dostęp do błękitnej karty GringottExpress( Tak, chodzi o pierwsze konto dla młodych, wpłaca tam swoje miesięczne kieszonkowe w wysokości tysiąca galeonów, pfff. Harry by tyle dostać, musiał walczyć z Rogogonem Węgierskim). Na swoim profilu jako zdjęcie w tle ustawiła swoje motto: _Szpilki to nie buty, to styl życia._ W związku z użytkownikiem: Anthony Goldstein.

**Colin Creevey- **Siedemnastoletni Gryfon powtarzający szósty rok. Mugolak zafascynowany fotografią i muzyką. Naczelny Aparat Tygrysów(dosłownie, nie w przenośni. Colin jest zbyt miły, by odpyskować Savannah, a co dopiero wyciąć komuś numer). Odkąd Prefekci Naczelni wywalczyli możliwość puszczania muzyki na przerwach, Colin nie rozstaje się ze swoim przenośnym odtwarzaczem mp3. Dzięki odrobinie magii piosenki słychać na wszystkich korytarzach i Pokojach Wspólnych. Za dużo czasu spędza z Parvati, wpadł w chorą manię dostrajania muzyki do panującej sytuacji( dziwnym trafem, gdy Savannah Grey przechodzi tym samym korytarzem co Ginny, z głośników dochodzi muzyka z horrorów). Główny Pomocnik całej Watahy Łasic w organizowaniu psikusów. Sam nie bierze udziału w akcjach, ale wymyśla im alibi, albo stoi na czatach. Kiedyś zgubił ukochanego pufka pigmejskiego Ginny. Znalazł Arnolda w pracowni eliksirów, co nie skończyło się dobrze, bo rezerwowy szukający Ślizgonów zamierzał pokroić pufka i dodać do gotującego się Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu).

Parvati pozbierała wszystkie rzeczy Hermiony i dogoniła ją na ruchomych schodach. Zastała ją w nienajlepszym stanie, mruczącą do siebie rzeczy w stylu: „To tylko na pewno kolejny numer Huncwotów", „Zaraz oszaleję" i „Zejdę przez nich na zawał, tacy z nich przyjaciele".

\- Spokojnie, Hermiono- panna Patil próbowała ją uspokoić, bo mijający je uczniowie patrzyli dziwnie na Prefekt Naczelną, gdy nagle złapała się za głowę i zaczęła ciągnąć się za włosy, warcząc z frustracji. Próbowała, chociaż sama gotowała się ze złości na Harry'ego i Deana.

\- Spokojnie? Spokojnie?! Przecież ja przez nich osiwieję! O proszę, patrz kto nadchodzi. Jeszcze tego brakuje, by Ginny i Savannah narobiły syfu.

Rzeczywiście, gdy tylko znalazły się na korytarzu prowadzącym do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ze ścian dobiegła wywołująca dreszcze muzyka z kasowego horroru o szaleńcu z piłą mechaniczną. Wyglądało na to, że siedemnastoletnie dziewczyny zawzięcie się kłócą, ale nie były na etapie „odwal się, zdziro", czy „ mam ochotę użyć różdżki w zupełnie niemagicznym celu, i wetknąć ci ją w…". Kiedy obie Gryfonki przekroczyły strefę prowadzonej wojny, zza pomnika słabo odwzorowanej Roweny Ravenclaw( miała rozdwojone czoło, prawe oko było wyżej niż lewe, a jej nos wielki jak Arnold, gdy Ginny ćwiczyła na nim zaklęcie nadymające) wyskoczył Colin Creevey z aparatem zawieszonym na szyi. Zbliżył się powoli do grupki dziewcząt, wyciągając ręce złożone w krzyż w kierunku czerwonej ze złości Savannah.

\- Dobrze, że tak szybko przyszłaś, Hermiono. Savannah dorwała mnie na korytarzu i zaciągnęła do Skrzydła, bym zrobił sesję Deana i Harry'ego w siniakach. Podobno pozwoliłaś jej napisać artykuł na pierwszą stronę _Tygrysów. _

\- Weź nie ściemniaj, Grey!- Parvati już chciała do niej doskoczyć, ale Hermiona ją przytrzymała.

\- Faktycznie, teraz jej kolej na okładkowy tekst- mruknęła Hermiona. Sama wymyśliła zasadę kolejki, by dziewczyny nie prowadziły wewnętrznej wojny o to, który temat ma trafić na okładkę.

\- Właśnie, Patil- uśmiechnęła się Savannah, wyciągając swojego notebooka. Na wyświetlaczu pokazała się miesięczna tabelka z nazwiskami wszystkich dziennikarek. Wielki, srebrno-zielony pasek ozdobiony złotymi gwiazdami głosił: OKŁADKOWY TEKST SAVANNAH GREY.- A teraz pozwólcie, że przeprowadzę wywiad z Thomasem i Potterem.

\- Aaaah!- Ginny próbowała podłożyć jej nogę, ale Ślizgonka zgrabnie przedostała się do Skrzydła. Ruda zacisnęła pięści i ruszyła za nią, a Parvati i Hermiona wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia i westchnęły ciężko. Ramię w ramię weszły za Grey i Weasley, by jak najszybciej zdusić w zarodku rodzącą się sensację. Nie spodziewały się, że wojna prowadzona jest w samym środku Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Uchyliły się w ostatnim momencie, inaczej uciekająca z wrzaskiem Madame Pomfrey zrobiłaby z nich rozjechanego kotleta.

\- ZŁAMAŁEŚ ŚWIĘTE PRZYKAZANIA HUNCWOTÓW!

\- A WŁAŚNIE, ŻE NIE! No, może z dwa czy trzy.

\- Trzy na pięć, Potter! Zaczynam wątpić, czy znasz te przykazania. A sam brałeś udział w ich tworzeniu!

\- Chwila, Dean.- Ginny wcięła się w uroczą kłótnię najlepszych przyjaciół i wycelowała oskarżycielski palec w Harry'ego.- Wyrecytuj te przykazania, czymkolwiek są.

Harry uniósł się na obolałych ramionach i wyciągnął palce, odliczając do pięciu.

\- Pierwsze: Nie szkodzimy związkom miłosnym jego.

\- ZŁAMANE!- wrzasnął Dean, a Ginny pogłaskała go uspokajająco, by dał mówić Harry'emu.

\- Drugie: Za żadne skarby nie pożyczamy skarpet jego.

\- ZŁAMANE!

\- To są akurat skarpetki, które dostał od Rona na Gwiazdkę- burknęła Ginny, a Harry mrugnął do niej, posyłając jej uśmiech, co znowu rozjuszyło Deana.- Ale fakt, Ron ma podobne, więc mogłeś się pomylić, misiu.

\- Trzecie: Nie zostawiamy go bezbronnie na polu psikusowej bitwy.

\- ZŁAMANE!

\- Powtarzam ci, że nie widziałem Malfoy'a, bo Trelawney właśnie widowiskowo wysadziła jego jaszczurkę i wywróżyła mu rychłą, bolesną śmierć na podstawie jej…

\- Dobra, nie chcemy wiedzieć z czego wróżyła świrnięta Sybila- Hermiona szybko przerwała Harry'emu, a Dean sapnął, gdy uznał, że rzeczywiście Huncwoci przegapili rozjuszonego Dracona na horyzoncie.

\- Czwarte: Zawsze staramy się dotrzymać towarzystwa w szlabanach jego.

\- AAA!- Tutaj wtrąciła się Parvati, gdy Dean już nabierał powietrza, by znowu wrzasnąć na swojego kumpla.- Szlabany faktycznie odrabiacie w grupach minimum dwuosobowych. Pamiętaj, Dean, że Harry wielokrotnie specjalnie tracił punkty, gdy ty dostałeś karę. Któryś z Huncwotów zawsze ci towarzyszył. Seamus wrobił mnie nawet w czteromiesięczny szlaban u Snape'a!

\- Piąte: Nigdy nie odmawiamy prośbom jego.

\- ZŁAMA….a nie, to akurat przestrzegasz.- Dean zerknął na Harry'ego, jednocześnie trzymając dłoń Ginny, by zaznaczyć, że to ON jest jej chłopakiem i Potter nie ma prawa(według przykazań) zakochać się w niej.

\- Podsumowując- Hermiona zapisała wszystko na swoim notebooku- Harry złamał dwa przykazania z pięciu.

\- ALE ZŁAMAŁ PIERWSZE!NAJWAŻNIEJSZE!

\- I to też fakt- mruknęła niechętnie. – Ale z drugiej strony…

\- Żadne ale, Hermiono- Dean zerwał się ze szpitalnego łóżka i pociągnął Ginny z dala od uśmiechniętego Harry'ego.- Od tej pory jesteśmy „nie-przyjaciółmi", Potter. I nie waż się zablokować mnie na FaceCzarze.

\- Pfff, wcale nie chciałem cię zablokować- zaśmiał się sztucznie, a spod jego koca dobiegł odgłos notebooka „operacja anulowana". Dean prychnął z irytacji i już zamierzali wychodzić, gdy Harry krzyknął.- Wiesz, że możemy załatwić to według Kodeksu Honorowego Przyjaciela?

\- A wy wiecie, że jesteście nienormalni powołując się na te idiotyczne umowy podpisane w pierwszej klasie? Dajcie sobie po mordzie, będę miała okładkowy tekst!

\- Przymknij się, Savannah!

\- A ty stul japę, Weasley!

\- To znaczy dokładnie to samo, idiotko!

\- Nie nazywaj mnie idiotką, idiotko!

\- ZAMKNĄĆ TE DZIOBY BO MUZYKI NIE SŁYSZĘ!- Colin wydarł się głośno, podkręcając jednocześnie dramatyczną muzykę. Chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że nawrzeszczał na szkolnych mistrzów w wywoływaniu problemu, bo zaraz się skulił ze strachu- Wybaczcie, nie chciałem.

\- Nie będziesz pisać o prywatnych problemach Harry'ego i Deana, Grey- warknęła Ginny.

\- A załatwisz mi inny, soczysty temat na okładkę?

\- Czy ty rzucasz mi Challenge?

\- Dobra! Jeśli Łasica znajdzie mi lepszy temat do jutra, to nie napiszę o tej idiotycznej kłótni kochanków. A jeśli nie, to obleje cię pięćdziesięcioma litrami zimnej wody z lodem a w dodatku przebiegniesz całe błonia w samej bieliźnie. No i twoi chłopcy trafią na okładkę.

\- Ice Bucket Challenge!- Wrzasnął Harry, a Colin puścił odgłosy fanfar.

_**Ice Bucket Challenge**__\- nowy sposób zdobywania i odbierania punktów w poszczególnych domach. McGonnagall wykorzystała modny, mugolski sposób, by wyrównać szansę na dogonienie lidera Pucharu Domów. Głównym rekwizytem były litry wody z lodem. Wyzwać można było mieszkańca prowadzącego domu. Jeśli dana osoba nie podejmie się wyzwania, traci dwadzieścia punktów, które przepływały na konto wyzywającego. Jeśli delikfent wykona zadanie, jest wynoszony pod niebiosa przez swoich domowych braci, a jeśli nie, oblany zostaje pięćdziesięcioma litrami zimnej wody z lodem. _

\- Ginny, podejmujesz się wyzwania?- Parvati i Hermiona gotowe były opisywać kolejny, gorący news do gazety.

Savannah już zacierała ręce z uciechy, ale wiedziała, że Ginny to trudny orzech do zgryzienia. Nie dosyć, że była Gryfonką z krwi i kości, to jeszcze była siostrą Freda i George'a, którzy nigdy nie odrzucali wyzwań.

Ze ścian popłynęła dramatyczna muzyka budująca napięcie. Oczy wszystkich Gryfonów i jednej, wrednej Ślizgonki spoczęły na rudowłosej pannie Weasley. Nawet pani Pomfrey czekała na jej reakcje, kiedy wróciła do Skrzydła, gdy wojna między Harrym i Deanem chwilowo została zażegnana.

\- No pewnie, że tak! Prędzej polecę nago korytarzem, niż oddam zdzirze dwadzieścia punktów.

Savannah przypieczętowała wyzwanie magicznym węzłem i z wrednym uśmieszkiem zmierzała do wyjścia ze szpitala.

\- Masz czas do jutra, by znaleźć mi okładkowy temat, kotku- rzuciła na odchodnym.

\- Zdzira- warknęła Ginny.

\- Dasz radę, misiu- Dean pocałował ją na pocieszenie i rzucił sztyletowe spojrzenie Harry'emu. Zakochana para także opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne.

\- To był bardzo ekscytujący dzień, Hermiono- westchnęła Parvati.

\- Hej, Patil. Pomożesz mi dojść do naszej wieży? Dean nieźle znokautował mi nogę. Boli jak cholera.

\- Zasłużyłeś- burknęła Parvati, ale pozwoliła, by Harry otoczył ją ramieniem.

Hermiona z uśmiechem skończyła notatkę do Tygrysów Hogwartu i wyszczerzyła się do ciągle wystraszonej pielęgniarki.

\- Kryzys Huncwotów chwilowo zażegnany.

\- Tak- pani Pomfrey pokiwała głową.- Wybacz, panno Granger, ale muszę iść powiadomić panią dyrektor o tym, co tu się stało.

\- Dlaczego mam pani wybaczać?

\- No…ktoś musi posprzątać ten burdel, który zrobili Thomas i Potter.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła zaprotestować, szkolnej pielęgniarki już nie było.

Hej, napisaliście tak motywujące komentarze, że postarałam się o kolejną część. Nie wiem, kiedy następna, bo ciągle piszę rozdziały do „Poszukiwanych". Jak podoba wam się ten motyw z Ice Bucket Challenge? Głównym zamierzeniem tego opka jest wykorzystanie popularnych motywów w naszym świecie i osadzenie ich w realiach Harry'ego Pottera. Mam nadzieję, że drobne zmiany wprowadzone przeze mnie zarówno w Facebooku, jak i Challenge nie zrażą was do dalszego komentowania. Możecie także podawać wasze pomysły ze znanymi motywami, a może je wykorzystam.

A w następnym rozdziale:

\- Przedstawiamy Watahę Łasic pod przywództwem Ginny Weasley. Strzeż się, Savannah!

\- Wracamy do Dracona Malfoya i jego świętej pamięci jaszczurki Dinny

\- Huncwoci analizują Kodeks Honorowego Przyjaciela


	3. Chapter 3

**2\. Karny chochlik zawsze spoko**

Ginny Weasley wystukiwała miarowy rytm, uderzając piórem o ekran swojego Notebooka. Właśnie trwała ostatnia lekcja tego dnia. Na Numerologii (jak zresztą na każdej innej lekcji) siedziała w ostatniej ławce. Obok niej siedział Draco Malfoy, który aktualnie smacznie przycinał komara, uroczo obśliniając swoją kartę pracy z bieżącymi zadaniami z Numerologii.

Ginny uniosła brwi, widząc świecący się Notebook Ślizgona.

Rozejrzała się po klasie, obserwując madame Schalet, panią profesor pochodzenia francuskiego. Uwielbiała jej lekcje, ale nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie skorzystała z takiej okazji. Okręciła głowę w drugą stronę, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim kumplem, Aaronem.

* * *

_Ustęp Lavender z listy Ciacha nad Ciachami:_

**Draco Malfoy- **osiemnastoletni Ślizgon, uroczo zniewieściały. Ciacho Numer Trzy według dorocznej ankiety randek w ciemno. Prawie zawsze ubiera kolorowe spodnie rurki i odpowiednio stonowane koszule z jedwabiu. Cwaniaczek po przejściach, które zostawiły trwały ślad w jego psychice. Znienawidzony drań, choć i tak dziewczyny piszczą na jego widok. Obiekt żartów Huncwotów, jego kłótnie z Ronem Weasleyem przeszły już do historii. Szukający domowej drużyny Slytherinu, Prefekt Ślizgonów. Ma dziwną modę zjadania rano chleba nasączonego wywarem rosołowym. Mimo swojego charakteru ciągle jest głównym aktorem Wężów. Bardzo kochał swoją jaszczurkę, dlatego usiłuje odegrać się na Gryfonach.

**Aaron Paterson- **siedemnastoletni Puchon, Ciacho Numer Dwa. Tak jak Ginny, zdał egzaminy ministerstwa i jest uczniem klasy siódmej. Zmienia dziewczyny jak rękawiczki, korzystając z faktu, że jego starszy kuzyn to ten Bradley Paterson, super sławny gitarzysta rockowego zespołu „The Hipogryff". Co nie zmienia faktu, że istotnie sam cieszy się nieprzeciętną urodą, a jego morskie oczy przyciągają panienki jak magnes. Członek Watahy Łasic, to on razem z Ginny przewodzi wszelkim akcjom Watahy, doprowadzając Filcha do szału. Nie rozstaje się ze swoimi czarnymi aviatorkami. Obecnie w związku z użytkownikiem: Padma Patil.

* * *

Puchon natrętnie maltretował swój żółto-czarny krawat, kiedy napotkał „diabelny" uśmiech Rudej. Po chwili i na jego ustach zagościł podobny uśmieszek. Przysunął się bliżej, gdy Ginny dyskretnie manewrując różdżką przywołała do siebie otwarty Notebook Malfoya. Aaron zaśmiał się cicho, gdy ich oczom ukazała się profilowa strona Ślizgona na FaceCarze. Oboje zerknęli jeszcze na sapiącego przez sen Dracona i zabrali się za przeglądanie jego profilu. Chłopak zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędza samotnie, bo udostępnił z trzydzieści bolesnych sentencji o stracie przyjaciela.

\- Co za czubek- szepnął Aaron- Ja za moją sową tak nie jęczę. Kurde, nawet postarał się o płonącego gifa dla Dinny.- Zarechotał.- Rupert i ja jesteśmy kumplami, ale bez przesady. Czub do kwadratu- zagwizdał przeciągle.

Ginny skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Odezwał się koleś, którego sowa ma na imię Rupert. Właśnie, jak układa ci się z Padmą? To chyba twój rekord. Widocznie zauważyłeś w niej coś interesującego.

\- Jest starsza.- Aaron wzruszył ramionami.- A młodszy chłopak związany ze starszą laską to prestiż. Moje rokowania idą w górę.- Mrugnął do Ginny, a ta wywróciła oczami.

\- Zaraz koniec lekcji. Nie znajdę nic ciekawego dla Savannah.- Już chciała oddać Malfoy'owi Notebooka, kiedy przejął go Aaron.

\- No coś ty? Należy mu się karny chochlik- uśmiechnął się i wykorzystał fakt, że Draco był zalogowany.

_Hej, Savannah! Toni Goldi to pedał, powinnaś być ze mną! Poza tym lubię placki. Och, no i jeszcze…Savannah Grey ma pięty jak pupcia niemowlaczka ;)_

_Będę o ciebie walczył, ukochana!_

_Ciacho pozdrawia z Numerologii :*_

\- Goldstein go zabije, a Savannah odkopie i ponownie zabije. Oznaczyłeś ją- uśmiechnęła się Ginny.

\- Możesz mi podziękować- szepnął konspiracyjnie Aaron- Skoro Anthony ruszy na Malfoya, będziemy mieć wojnę krukońsko-ślizgońską. Numer Deana i Huncwotów z Dinny pójdzie w cień.

Weasley westchnęła przejmująco, wsuwając Notebooka Malfoya na swoje poprzednie miejsce.

\- Uratowałeś Gryfonów, o wspaniały Puchonie.

\- Plus…Możesz szantażować Savannah, jeśli jej cud chłopaczek Goldstein oklepie Draconowi facjatę.

\- Paterson! Jakim cudem trafiłeś do Hufflepuffu?

\- Sam się zastanawiam…naćpana Tiara Przydziału? Pomyłka genetyczna szalonego naukowca?

Madame Schalet ogłosiła koniec zajęć, więc Ginny i Aaron pozbierali swoje rzeczy. Paterson przechodząc koło Malfoya trzepnął go mocno w ucho, ale wcześniej Ginny dorobiła mu magicznie wąsy. Oboje pisnęli cicho, gdy Ślizgon się obudził i szybko dali nogę z klasy. Rechotali przez cały bieg, zatrzymali się, kiedy minęli trzy korytarze i wtopili w tłum.

\- Swoją drogą…myślisz, że można naćpać Tiarę Przydziału? To byłby dopiero numer.- Aaron na każdym kroku musiał przybijać piątki i żółwiki chłopakom przechodzącym na korytarzach, a kilka dziewczyn wcisnęło do jego torby różowe karteczki z serduszkami. Sam Puchon mrugał zalotnie do niektórych panienek.

\- Jesteś okropny, Aaron.- Burknęła Ginny.- Flirtujesz z innymi, a oficjalnie chodzisz z Padmą. Nie wytrzymałabym z tobą godziny w związku, nawet jeśli jesteś członkiem rodziny Bradley'a.

\- Dlatego ty, łasiczko, złapałaś w sidła porządnego Gryfona, który ma przed sobą wspaniałą przyszłość. Dziewczyno, ty i Dean jesteście parą od trzech lat. Jak wy to robicie?

\- Co robimy?- zaśmiała się Ginny.- Po prostu zależy nam na sobie. Nie spędzamy ze sobą każdej wolnej chwili, bo to by było chore, ale…

W tej chwili do Aarona podskoczyła jakaś panienka w blond lokach z Hufflepuffu i mocno przyssała się do jego ust. Szarpnęła nim tak mocno, aż jego legendarne czarne aviatorki rozbiły się na ziemi. Po dłuższej chwili odkleiła się od niego i jak gdyby nigdy nic odeszła w swoim kierunku.

Ginny spojrzała na niego, unosząc brwi.

\- To nie była Padma Patil, co nie?

\- Nie- jęknął Puchon i rozejrzał się nerwowo, wypatrując Padmy.- Florence, moja była.

Ledwie dokończył to zdanie, Ginny usłyszała za sobą jakiś harmider. Plask!

\- Ty chamie!- Czarnowłosa Ślizgonka bez skrupułów dała z liścia Patersonowi tak mocno, że się zachwiał.- Mówiłeś, że możemy być razem! Prędzej umyję włosy Snape'a niż pójdę z tobą na randkę, świnio!

\- Nic nie mów- Aaron zgromił Ginny wzrokiem, gdy tylko napastniczka sobie poszła. Weasley jednak nie wytrzymała, widząc czerwony ślad na policzku przyjaciela.

\- Astoria Greengrass? Czyż ty zwariował? Zarywałeś do Gryztorii Greengrass?

\- Hej, no co! Jest całkiem niezła, a ta ksywka jest beznadziejna.

\- Cała szkoła słyszała, że Astoria ugryzła w nos Cormaca McLaggena, gdy dobierał się do niej na imprezie u Slughorna- sapnęła Ginny.- Dlatego na Noc Duchów załatwiłam jej strój wampirzycy- zarechotała głośno.- Wyślę go jej dzień przed zabawą, z dopiskiem „udanych łowów, smacznego".

\- Jesteś beznadziejna, Weasley- westchnął Aaron, kulturalnie otwierając wrota od Wielkiej Sali i przepuścił ją w wejściu.

\- Powiedział koleś, który zarywał do połowy Hogwartu. Jesteś cholernym desperatem!- Zakrzyknęła Ginny, siadając koło swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki przy stole Gryffindoru. Ten kawałek stołu należał do Watahy Łasic od trzeciej klasy, kiedy to Ginny wraz z Demelzą, Aaronem, Lukiem i małym Euanem dosypali Eliksiru Przeczyszczającego do szklanek bliźniaków Weasley i ich kumpli. Tak szybko uciekali do łazienki, że nie zwrócili uwagi kiedy Euan zwędził im różdżki. Oddał je dopiero, gdy oficjalnie zaklepano miejsca przy stole specjalnie dla przyjaciół Rudej. Nie ważne, że Luke i Aaron są z innego domu. Niektóre posiłki spożywają razem.

* * *

_Niepokonana, Cudowna, Jedyna i Niepowtarzalna Wataha Łasic pod przywództwem Aarona Boskiego i Ginevry Nieomylnej:_

**Demelza Robins- **siedemnastoletnia Gryfonka, ścigająca domowej drużyny Quidditcha. Swoją część dormitorium ozdobiła plakatami Wiktora Kruma, sławnego bułgarskiego szukającego. Przewodnicząca Szkolnego Fanklubu Gwiazd Quidditcha (Tak, coś takiego istnieje. Demelza wywalczyła siedzibę Klubu od Rona Weasleya, którego siłą zmusiła do rozwiązania Szkolnego Klubu Szachowego. Stwierdziła, że Ron, w porównaniu w Krumem jest frajerem, który zamiast godzinami grać w szachy powinien skorzystać z anonimowych randek w ciemno prowadzonych przez Lavender). Uwielbia świąteczne pierniki pani Weasley, otwarcie wzdycha do Freda Weasleya, co zawsze kończy się napadem szału Ginny, która ma dość słuchania o jędrnych pośladkach swojego brata.

**Luke Miller-** uzależniony od miętowych gum do żucia szesnastoletni Krukon. Twierdzi, że jest zaginionym potomkiem samej Roweny Ravenclaw, bo jakimś cudem udało mu się pobić rekord Hermiony Granger w ilości zdobytych punktów na końcowych egzaminach z Zaklęć i Uroków. Ulubieniec Filiusa Flitwicka, solista w szkolnym chórze. Jest bliskim kuzynem Savannah Grey, ale wstydzi się tego, więc wiedzą o tym tylko jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Zdegradowany Prefekt Krukonów, pozbawiony odznaki za liczne wybryki z Watahą. Przegrał pewien zakład z Aaronem i musiał nauczyć się na pamięć Gospodarczej Księgi Zaklęć autorstwa Gilderoya Lockharta.

**Euan Abercrombie- **pyskaty Gryfon z piątego roku. Jego dom rodzinny znajduje się o trzy wzgórza dalej od Nory Weasleyów. W dzieciństwie ciągle ciągnął Ginny za jej rudy, długi warkocz. Oduczył się tego, gdy zrzuciła go z domku na drzewie. Uczulony na dynię, dlatego do obiadu zawsze pije zimną herbatę brzoskwiniową, którą codziennie zabiera Deanowi z torby. Autor najgłupszych dowcipów, nie boi się niczego. Beznadziejnie zakochany w profesor Schalet, dla której pisze miłosne wiersze.

* * *

\- Co znowu?- Demelza rozlewała wszystkim sok dyniowy, jednocześnie okręcając głowę w stronę Aarona.- Molestowałeś kogoś na korytarzu?- Rzuciła Euanowi butelkę z brzoskwiniową Ice Tea, którą dostała od Deana na Wróżbiarstwie.

\- Ja? Ja?- Aaron wyciągnął swoje połamane aviatorki, a Luke i Euan krzyknęli z wrażenia.- Odebrano mi godność- mruknął, wskazując na swój czerwony policzek.

\- Nie trzeba było zaczepiać pięciu lasek na raz na FaceCzarze.

\- Och, cicho tam.- Luke jednym duszkiem wypił swój sok i zamaszyście odłożył pustą szklankę na stół.- Dobra, lepiej powiedzcie co robimy ze sprawą Ginny- Savannah i Ice Bucket Challenge.

\- Myślałem o tym- Euan wyciągnął z torby plik związanych kopert. Wszystkie były zaadresowane do panny Grey.- Trzeba odwrócić jej uwagę. Wywołać nową wojnę.

\- A jak te listy odwrócą jej uwagę, geniuszu zbrodni?

Aaron zabrał jeden list i zaczął czytać. Po chwili zaksztusił się i wypluł sok dyniowi prosto na koszulę Euana.

\- Jaja robisz? Przecież to…

\- Miłosne listy Malfoya do Księżniczki Grey, tak. Podrzucimy je Anthony'emu. Dziś w nocy Wataha Łasic odwiedzi kwaterę Prefekta Naczelnego Goldsteina.

Ginny i Aaron wymieli znaczące spojrzenia. Właśnie wywołali wojnę krukońsko-ślizgońską.

Było już dawno po kolacji, kiedy najstarsi Gryfoni zebrali się w dormitorium chłopców. Parvati oparła głowę na ramieniu Lavender, usiłując utrzymać otwarte oczy. Panna Brown żałośnie kręciła głową od jednego do drugiego chłopaka, próbując ogarnąć rozgrywającą się właśnie scenę. Hermiony nie było, siedziała w kwaterach Prefektów razem z niesamowitym ciasteczkiem Goldsteinem, gdzie razem pracowali nad organizacją szkolnej imprezy w Noc Duchów. Demelza Robins nawet nie udawała dyskretnej, po prostu wyłożyła się wygodnie na łóżku Seamusa i pochrapywała cicho. Natomiast Ginny…hm, siedziała na krześle pod oknem, a obok niej stała wielka tablica głosząca święte przykazania Huncwotów. Ich przyjaciele z roku zgromadzili się, by przeprowadzić Rozprawę w sprawie złamania Huncwockiego Kodeksu Postępowania.

\- Odbiło im.- Lavender cały czas kręciła głową, gapiąc się szeroko otwartymi oczami na Harry'ego siedzącego naprzeciw Ginny w pomarańczowej bluzie Łamacza Zasad. Seamus stał nad nim, bawiąc się zielonym krawatem obrońcy sądowego. Z kolei Dean i Ron reprezentowali stronę oskarżycieli.

\- Oskarżam Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, Huncwota, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-By-Zarżnąć-Gadzią-Mordę, właściciela Ordera Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, współautora osławionego porwania Dinny, znanej szerzej jako jej wysokość Malfoyszczuretka o złamanie świętych zasad Hunwotów.- Ron oficjalnym tonem odczytał zarzuty.- Proszę, aby obecny Dean Thomas szerzej przedstawił akt oskarżenia.

\- Dnia 15 września Harry James Potter dokonał niegodziwego czynu, jakim było publiczne wyznanie miłości obecnej tu Ginevrze Weasley. Wspomnieć należy- Dean podszedł do ogromnej tablicy i wskazywał każdą spisaną zasadę- że oznacza to pogwałcenie pierwszego przykazania Huncwotów, a co za tym idzie, określony Kodeksem Dobrego Przyjaciela czas odseparowania od reszty członków naszej organizacji.

\- Według prawa spisanego siedem lat temu, oskarżony zostaje skazany na półtora miesięczną rozłąkę, w czasie której obowiązuje go zakaz przebywania w tym samym pomieszczeniu dłużej niż to konieczne, zachowanie odpowiedniej odległości od pokrzywdzonego-czyli Deana- a także zakaz jakichkolwiek kontaktów z obiektem rozprawy- czyli Ginevry Weasley.- Zakończył Ron.

\- Sam jesteś obiektem, cwelu- Ginny oburzyła się, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Przysługuje ci jednak obrońca, na mocy dopisanej poprawki Ronalda- w celu stabilnej i koniecznej współpracy szkolnej, jeden z Huncwotów ma prawo kontaktować się z oskarżonym.

Seamus wstał i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.

\- Podejmuję się tej roli.

\- Dobrze- Ron zaczął zbierać papiery zalegające w pokoju- Harry i Seamus otrzymują oficjalny status nie-przyjaciół aż do czasu imprezy w Noc Duchów. Tego dnia rozstrzygniemy, czy proces będzie toczył się dalej, czy też decydujemy się na wpis nowej poprawki do Kodeksu. Rozprawę w sprawie wyznania miłości przez Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera Ginevrze Weasley, dziewczynie Deana Thomasa uznaję za odroczoną.

\- Twój czas odkochania kończy się w Noc Duchów, Potter.- Sapnął Dean.

\- Koniec?-Ginny wstała i przeciągnęła się.- Super. Wybaczcie, ale mam coś lepszego do roboty niż ten wasz popieprzony Kodeks Przyjaciela. Muszę wywołać wojnę domową.

* * *

Cześć :D

To taki bonus świąteczny ode mnie ;)

Oficjalnie ogłaszam, że zostały mi trzy rozdziały Poszukiwanych i zajmę się tą historią na pełen etat. Mam nadzieję, że nie wypadłam z formy, i motyw tej części wam się spodoba.

Przyznać się, kto z was dostał karniaki na Fejsie? Albo raczej…kto wstawiał komuś? :D

Wojnę Domów uważam za otwartą!


End file.
